This application requests partial funding for a conference on UBIQUITIN AND INTRACELLULAR PROTEIN DEGRADATION to be held June 25-30, 1995 at the Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. This biennial conference, initiated in 1989, is sponsored by and receives partial funding from the Federation of the American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). It is the only regularly scheduled international meeting devoted to this important research area. The mechanisms and regulation of intracellular protein degradation are of fundamental importance in determining the overall protein content as well as the levels of particular proteins within cells. One important pathway of proteolysis is ubiquitin- and ATP-dependent. Ubiquitin is a small, highly conserved eukaryotic protein that can be covalently attached to other proteins and serves as a signal for rapid proteolysis by a complex multicatalytic protease, the 265 proteosome. This pathway of proteolysis is responsible for the degradation of abnormal proteins and a growing list of normal short-lived proteins including cyclins and transcriptional factors such as c-mos, c-fos, and c-jun. The 1995 meeting will be organized into 9 sessions. The first 7 will consist of 5 invited speakers with ample time reserved between presentations for questions and discussion by the audience. The last 2 sessions will consist of approximately 8 shorter presentations selected from submitted posters. This selection will be based on scientific content, and special consideration will be given to younger investigators. Two poster sessions are also planned based on our past experiences with this conference.